


Psychic Link

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, BAMF Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Powers, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Super powers A/U. Dean/Cas. Dean’s got a pretty good set up as a private investigator. He’s not super smart like his kid brother, Sammy, but he doesn’t have to be because he was born with an incredibly rare gift he’s never told anyone. He’s able to see the memories of the things he touches. He’s garnered quite a reputation over the years, the modern day Sherlock Holmes. But then one day, he gets a call from a guy whose wife mysteriously disappeared. The man, Castiel Novak, tags along and the two men embark on a journey that leads them to realize that the world is vast and the possibilities of magic are endless and real evil exists.
Relationships: Castiel/Amelia Novak, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Psychic Link

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this chapter a while back. Just gonna post it because I'm back to writing Destiel. So yeah, I'm okay! I hope you guys are too!!

“Come on, Winchester, you can’t possibly turn down this much money.” Ferghus Crowley sat cross legged across from him, his dark eyes staring intensely at Dean as if daring him to contradict what he said. Dean for his part, leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, trying not to look as irritated as he felt. He tore his gaze away to look up at the ceiling as he pretended to consider the man’s offer. It was always a no from Dean but that answer never seemed to stop Crowley from coming back to his office every week like clockwork for him to reconsider. Crowley wanted Dean to join him at his own firm, trying to bribe Dean’s partnership, but it wasn’t ever going to happen. Crowley might be incredibly wealthy and Dean might be an expert in his field, but he didn’t get into this work for the money (well, maybe at first but now it was like a calling). He genuinely wanted to help people and he knew he didn’t work well with others. Crowley had known Dean for a couple years now, knew how he worked and that he worked best by himself, but that still didn’t stop Crowley from barging in unannounced once every week, making his already long hours at the office that much more miserable.

“Look, Crowley, I appreciate your offer. You know I always do, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline,” Dean said, looking back to see the scowl Crowley was giving him.

“Is it the amount? Do you want more or something?” Crowley demanded. “You know I can give you more money.” He paused, looking around the office with a hint of disdain. “Or are you sentimental? If you want, you can keep this little, dingy office of yours, or I can upgrade you to a bigger one. Come on, Winchester.”

Dean leaned forward, finding his annoyance mounting. “It’s not the money, Crowley. You’ve known me for how long now? It might’ve been about the money once upon a time, but I like my job. I like saving people. I really like doing what I do, and I like doing it my way and _alone_.” He put emphasis on the last part, and noticed with satisfaction that Crowley finally got the point. Dean wasn’t going anywhere he didn’t want to, at least right now. Crowley stood up, the movement stiff.

“Fine. I know when I’m beat,” Crowley conceded, though his eyes told a different story. “Don’t come crawling to me when your business collapses and you’re in need of a job.” He turned to leave.

“Yeah, maybe in your dreams. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out,” he called as he watched Crowley walk out. Crowley flipped him off and Dean said in an amused voice, “See ya next week!”

Dean sighed once Crowley pulled out of the parking lot. He looked around the small office once more. There was a large bulletin board displayed by the door, filled with handwritten letters from family members of the missing people he had found, thanking him profusely for returning them safely. Next to the display sat a couple stacks of boxes with a variety of knick knacks that Dean never really had time to take out. He was pretty sure there were some pictures of mom and dad and Sammy in there somewhere. He rubbed the side of his face tiredly as he thought about what Sammy was up to right now. He hadn’t seen his brother in years, since the kid left Kansas to go to Stanford and become a big shot lawyer. He was sure Sam was doing well. He was smart enough to get a full ride and he made friends easily. He probably didn’t think about his less successful older brother who was still stuck in Kansas. Nah, Sammy was born to be someone important, unlike Dean who barely graduated high school and somehow passed college with mediocre grades. It was completely by accident that Dean even found success in his little business. He wasn’t nearly as smart as his little brother and yet everyone he had encountered since he graduated college and started this little venture thought he was some kind of genius.

He found himself laughing as he remembered the look on John Winchester’s face when he finally told him how he’d been able to loan out a substantial amount of money to pay some of the debt his father racked up over the years. At first, when he handed him the wad of cash, John was skeptical, thought Dean had landed in something unlawful and didn’t want to take it. That pathetic attempt at humiliating his oldest son, trying to remind him that he would never amount to what success Sam was always meant for, had been the last straw. He quietly showed him his new shiny badge, the one that proudly had the name DEAN WINCHESTER etched on it along with the words PRIVATE DETECTIVE. His father’s jaw dropped as he stared at it. There was disbelief in his eyes, and when he finally seemed to grasp what he was seeing, the first words out of his mouth had still been denial. Dean clearly was playing a prank on him because there was no way a moron like him could land a cool, slick job that apparently paid way more than an experienced mechanic.

Dean had been intensely satisfied when he was able to show that the badge was not a fake, and no this wasn’t a prank, and yes this was actually Dean’s life, no thanks to you, dad, and yes Dean knew everyone at the police department, was pretty good friends with the chief, Victor Hendrickson. God. That had been a pretty damn good day.

As Dean relaxed into his chair, taking a stroll down memory lane, he almost missed his phone vibrating. He blinked and reached over to check the caller ID. It was a number that he didn’t recognize. Without hesitation, he answered the call and put the phone to his ear, “Hello. Dean Winchester at Winchester’s Investigation, how can I help?”

“Uh, hi, my name’s Castiel, um, Novak. I’m sorry for calling you so late but I really need your help. My...my wife, Amelia? She was supposed to have been here a few hours ago but she’s not here. I tried to call her but she left her phone in the room, and no one’s seen her all day.” 

Novak sounded nervous on the phone and Dean knew there was no way he was going to turn the guy away, even if it was late. He leaned back further on his chair and said, “Okay, Mister Novak. Why don’t you take a deep breath and tell me more about your wife? Amelia, right? Where was she going today? To work? Out with friends maybe?”

Dean glanced up at the clock as Novak listed out what Amelia’s schedule for the day. He nodded into the phone, listening carefully to Novak’s words. It would have been dinner time, which honestly just meant Dean grabbing something quick at some cheap fast food place on his way home. Crowley had eaten up most of his afternoon today which was annoying. He got up just as Novak said, “She’s never, ever late getting home from work. I swear.”

According to Novak, Amelia’s routine was the same every day. She got up at six am to shower and get ready for work. She’d clean up the room a little and wake him up at seven, they would share a kiss, and he would go back to sleep for another hour. By then she would be gone and have taken her car to go to work. She worked at a little antique shop on the other side of town. Her shift was a normal nine to four, and she always made it back home before her husband who worked at the library until six. Today was unusual for her because it was already eight in the evening and she apparently hadn’t even taken her phone. Her coworkers hadn’t seen her all day and she didn’t call in sick obviously. Dean had no idea what kind of person Amelia was, but from the way Novak talked about her, it was very unlikely she would just skip out on work.

Dean walked to the door to close the blinds and turn the open sign over. He already decided at this point he was going to help Novak no matter what. “I believe you, Mister Novak,” Dean said, heading back to his desk.

“Please call me Cas or Castiel,” Castiel told him.

Dean smiled, as he sat back down and crossed his legs. “Then call me Dean.”

There was a moment of silence before Castiel dared to ask, “Does that mean you’ll help me?”

Dean’s smile widened as he said, “Yeah, Cas, I’ll help you find Amelia. Do you know where Winchester’s Investigations is? If not, I’ll text you the address.”

There was another brief pause. “Yes, yes, I know where your office is. Do you need me to come over _now_?”

“Well, yeah. The quicker you get here, the quicker we can get some answers. Oh and don’t forget to bring something of hers, something she recently touched would be good, like a pen or a pair of sunglasses,” Dean said, knowing that Castiel would be just a little bit confused as to why he needed something like that. Before he could ask, Dean continued, “Don’t question it, man. Just come over asap. We’ve got work to do.” Then he hung up and waited.


End file.
